PreCure All Stars Next Level:Niji no Yujin
PreCure All Stars Next Level:Niji no Yujin or Friendship Rainbow is Usagi's first all star fan instalment. Her Hyper Pretty Cure! team will make their debut. Plot In the world of magic and music called Stage World,an event called Hero Day has been declared. It is an event that all Cures must pledge to protect and save their world as Pretty Cure. Two girls named Aya and Mion are chosen Cures to fight along side Cure Echo. Aya happily agree to follow her destiny as Pretty Cure but Mion rebels to it. On the same day Mion along with Aya are forced to declair their destiny knowing to the whole magic world. Mion said her speech with regret. As she is about to say about not following it,dark creatures from the world known UnderWorld took the legendary book known as the PreCure Book. All Cures must save the book even Mion. Will Mion follow her destiny as a Cure or she will use it only to save the book? Synopis First Encounter After the first and second segments,the movie rolls into Akamenu Aida. Aida was just about to go to the library when she saw Kaido Minami who is also searching for a few books. Minami saw the book she needed with Aida and asked her if she needed it. She said that she doesn't need it because she was searching through the books. When a book was about to fall on Minami,Haruno Haruka was alarmed and runs to Minami. Aida also saw the book falling and was about to get it since that is the book she needed. Aida and Haruka both caught the book while making an eye-contact. Amanogawa Kirara and Nanase Yui saw what happened and approached them. Yui appologized to Aida for the sudden happenings. Aida said that its okay because accidents happen. Aida then said goodbye to the Go!Princess Pretty Cure and Yui then runs outside. Kirara saw Mithiry and Aroma rejoicing that they met again. The girls were surprised that they knew each other and Mithiry explained that the girl they met is Aida and she's a Pretty Cure. Haruka was surprised,then notice Aida's friendship bracelet. She grabs it then searches for Aida. Aino Megumi then notices Haruka running. She stops Haruka and asked her what's going on. Haruka explained that she is looking for a Pretty Cure with a friendship bracelet that is red with hearts on it. Megumi then tags along with Haruka to find Aida. The Search Shirayuki Hime and Sagara Seiji are looking for Megumi. When Hime was starting to get hungry,Oomori Yuko gave her candy and Hime quickly ate it and said that she is ready to continue the search. Hikawa Iona found the three of them while walking around the park with Glassan. She gladly joins the search and the Happiness Charge Cures along with Seiji continued their search for Megumi. Meanwhile Minami,Kirara,Yui,Pafu and Aroma have not yet found Haruka who also ran away. Pafu saw Ribbon and greeted her which surprises Ribbon. Minami asked Yuko that if they lost Megumi which Seiji and Hime in chorus said yes. Seiji asked Yui if she is a Pretty Cure which Yui answered yes surprising Seiji and PhanPhan. Yui then answered back that she just like hanging out with her friends. The two teams then started to search for Megumi and Haruka. The Stage World Aya and Mion arrived in the Stage World Plaza to make a promise to their different worlds that they will fight until one of their planets will get destroyed. Aya goes first on the stage and announces that she will embrace her destiny on fighting Mion until one of their planets are destroyed. Mion got surprised that her best friend will now turn into her enemy and cries after Aya signs the Book of Pretty Cure. Mion then tries to compliment Aya on her speech but Aya ignores her when she is about to say it. Mion shed tears for a bit until her name is called. The Doki Doki Cures,Regina and the Smile Cures are also in the plaza. Regina asks why would they have to fight each other until the end. Sharuru explained that some Cures are destined to do so and revealed that Aya lives in the planet of light while Mion lives in the planet of shadows which there is a prophecy saying that they will fight each other. Raquel knew that they had been best friends since they are young which surprises the Cures. Mion then tries to announce her vow to defeat her best friend. But she suddenly remembers the day they met and the days they were both happy and sad. She also remembered the promise that they both make. Mion suddenly slaps the book which surprises the crowd and told everyone that she wont sacrifice friendship over a battle. Aya then got surprised and told her off about her reputation about being the Pretty Cure worlds' angel and can't complete it with Mion. Mion than asks her if she is going to throw their friendship away because of the good reputation she will get. While fighting an evil group known as the UnderWorld arrises thus scaring the people away including Aya and Mion. Both Pretty Cure teams transform and starts to fight the monsters but were defeated as Aya and Mion continued to fight which gives the monster full power. A villian named Discordia took both Pretty Cure teams to the underworld. After Aya and Mion ran away,Regina was left alone so she ran to the Suite Cures for help. Welcome to the Garden Haruka and Megumi then tried to find Aida and where she is but seems to have no luck so they sat on a bench to rest. Mizuno Minako and Tsutsuji Douji saw the bracelet on Haruka so they approached her and ask for the bracelet back. Haruka gave them the bracelet and she and Megumi secretly followed them to the Pretty Cure Garden. Before Minako and Douji entered in,they invited both Megumi and Haruka in because Douji knew that they are Pretty Cure(which he found out during episode 6 earlier than the other Cures). Both Haruka and Megumi are amazed by how pretty the place is. Douji gave the bracelet back to Aida which she is thankful for having it back until Carlo told her how forgetful she is starting a fight between the two. Jullianna then prepared cookies for them which they do enjoy it. Messengers from the Underworld The DokiDoki and Smile Cures are now in the Underworld. There they met, Discordia and tells them about her plans to destroy all harmony in the world. As Cure Heart and Cure Happy starts to fight with Discordia, she created multiple spin off monsters from the previouse series eventually to which both teams got lost to Misumi Nagisa and Hyuuga Saki saw them and starts to transform only to be reminded that Yukishiro Honoka and Mishou Mai are not there. Honoka and Mai are seperated from them and cannot seem to find Nagisa and Saki or find the wait out of the Underworld. Cure Diamond then finishes the monsters with her attack "Twinkle Diamond" only to cause them to multiply more. Cure Beauty and Cure Diamond then tries to merge them into one to finish it at once but the process still retains. Nagisa and Saki use all the strength they can to help but along with the others are defeated and the Smile! and DokiDoki Cures detransforms. Discordia then traps the teams in a cage along with Mai and Honoka. Regina and the Cures Regina then runs for help when she bumps suddenly to Yui, Seiji, Jullianna and Carlo. She then ask them to help her find the Cures which both agreed and are also worried. The Go! Princess, Happiness Charge and Hyper Cures then transforms when they heard that the Smile and DokiDoki Cures needed help. This surprises the whole Inner Circle that they all are really Cures (excluding Cure Aurai). Cure Flora(Haruka) and Cure Flora(Sakura) are more surprised that they both have the same Cure names. Yui suggests to call them by their civillian names. Cure Flora(Haruka), Cure Lovely and Cure Venus starts the fight when Venus heard monsters about to attack them. Cure Aurai and Cure Twinkle then finishes the rest with "Twinkle Hurricane". Cure Flora(Sakura) then uses "Floral Chlorophyl" to purify the others and save Cure Honey who is caught by one of the monsters. Cure Princess and Cure Fortune then changed into their Innocent Forms to use their attacks. Cure Siren and Cure Mermaid were caught by the monsters and pulls both to the underworld only to being pulled out by Yui and Carlo but it was unsuccessful. The other Cures are then pulled to the underworld. The five then felt guilt in their hearts that they weren't able to save them. Hanasaki Tsubomi then wipes Yui's tears and when Yui looks back, she saw the Heartcatch and Fresh Cures. They then joined the five to search for the gate to the underworld. Suite and GoGo Cures to the Rescue Major Events *Mion regrets to be a PreCure *Creatures from the UnderWorld made their debut *Akamenu Aida and Amanogawa Kirara will teach Aya and Mion **Aida will teach Aya on how to agree on her decission **Kirara will help Mion on how to think what is really important *In the end,the Cures did save the world,but didn't retrieve the book. It may be a hint to a sequel *The Cures gain an upgrade called the Symbolical Ensemble Form Movie Segments Prolouge with the Lead Cures Nagisa is seen saying hello to the audience,and is interupted by Saki. Nagisa scolds Saki for her bad action towards her and the audience causing an arguement. Then Nozomi blows the wistle and calls Aida. The rest of the lead Cures act as "soldiers" and leads Aida who is dressed as a detective. Nagisa and Saki are surprised to see her and Aida lectured them from arguing infront of the audience. Nagisa and Saki apologized. Tsubomi then told them that it is time to tell them about the PreCure Keys. Megumi and Mana are surprised to see them and called the other lead Cures attention blocking Hibiki. Tsubomi explained on how to use the keys and that each key has an emblem of a PreCure team. She then discussed on how to use it then gives it to Love to explain the rules on how to use it. Love then said to not place it near anything flamable and Hibiki asked why. Love explained that the Key is made of something that is allergic to flames. Hibiki then made a vow to follow the rule. Love then said the second rule to not put it near internal organs like mouth and eyes. Miyuki dressed as a scientist then try to see why. Love then said it is made of golden iron. Haruka then asked if it really exist. Love ignored the question and procedded to the last rule. She then said to not place it near water. Haruka then continued her sentence that it will rust. Megumi then told the audiences that those who don't have the key can use the Miracle Lights or support them from the bottom of their heart. Mana and Haruka then pass the batton to the blue Cures Storytime with the Blue Cures Honoka then thanked Mana and Haruka for their turn. She and Mai then went inside a library where all of the other Blue Cures were. Honoka asked them if they found the book that they are looking for. Karen said no luck. Minako found a book related to their search. Erika described her to be thorough. When they opened the book the mascots changed the setting and changed Miki's costume into like an old lady. The other blue Cures were surprised and Miki complained aboit her outfit. Mythiry explained that it is part of the story. So tnhe rest of the blue Cures sat down in Indian Sit and Miki began reading the story. Game with the Yellow cures The movie after the first eyecatch there is a game played by the Yellow Cures and hosted by Hikari. The games title is "Who's in the Picture" which in the player has to guest which mascot is in the picture. The Cures thought it was easy and the players are Urara,Inori,Itsuki,Yayoi and Yuko. The judges are the "smart" Ako,the "wealthy" Alice,and the "beautiful" Kirara. The first picture is an orange partial. Yayoi guessed if it is Lance and she is correct. Then Hikari said that the next one is critical. She then showed a white partial. Yayoi guessed it Chyper which is wrong Yuko answer is Coffret which is also wrong Itsuki answer is Ribbon which is also wrong Inori answered if it is Glassan which is wrong and Urara answered it is Hummy which is wrong. The judges answered it and it is Rery. Alice tied the votes and the winner is Yayoi. The rest complained even Yayoi because of the second question. Tour around with the Green and Purple Cures Milk then said hello to the audience in Hawaiian. Milk introduced herself and told the audience about the best and finest resort in the magic world Le Mahika de Resato. The Cures explored around the place while Milk with Douji tell about the place. Hime from the blue then told them to stop interupting the movie. Then Komachi and Iona appologized leaving Makoto clueless and Sakura felt bad. Nao then paused the record. Epilogue with the Red Cures After the movie credits an epilouge shown with the red Cures along with Kanade interviewing six girls in cloaks. Aguri thinks they are scary. One of them told them that Lets Go!Color Team will appear soon or later. Akane and Rin are eager to take of their cloaks during the whole scene but are stopped by Setsuna. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black/Max Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White/Max Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous/Max Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright/Splash Cure Blooming Bright *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy/Splash Cure Windy Egret *Yumehera Nozomi/Cure Dream/Yes Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge/Yes Cure Rouge *Kasaguno Urara/Cure Lemonade/Yes Cure Lemonade *Amitsu Komachi/Cure Mint/Yes Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua/Yes Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi/Milk/Milky Rose/Yes Milky Rose *Momozone Love/Cure Peach/Fresh Pick Cure Peach *Aono Miki/Cure Berry/Fresh Gather Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine/Fresh Harvest Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion/Fresh Ripe Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom/HeartCatch Land Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine/HeartCatch Sea Cure Marine *Myoundin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine/HeartCatch Sol Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight/HeartCatch Luna Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody/Suite Rage Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm/Suite Grace Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat/Suite Soul Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse/Suite Gold Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy/Smile KiraKira Cure Happy *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny/Smile SanSan Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace/Smile PikaPika Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao/Cure March/Smile RinRin Cure March *Aoko Reika/Cure Beauty/Smile ShinShin Cure Beauty *Aida Mana/Cure Heart/DokiDoki Love Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond/DokiDoki Wisdom Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rossetta/DokiDoki Warmth Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword/DokiDoki Courage Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace/DokiDoki Trumph Cure Ace *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely/HaCha Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess/HaCha Cure Princess *Oomori Yuko/Cure Honey/HaCha Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune/HaCha Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora/Princess Cure Flora *Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid/Princess Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle/Princess Cure Twinkle *Akamenu Aida/Cure Venus/Hyper Phillia Cure Venus *Hanataba Sakura/Cure Flora/Hyper Chloris Cure Flora *Mizuno Minako/Cure Siren/Hyper Poisaidon Cure Siren *Tsutsuji Douji/Cure Aurai/Hyper Herculus Cure Aurai Other Cures *Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender *Mirage/Cure Mirage *Alo~ha PreCure Team *Color Paradise!PreCure(epilouge) Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lunlun *Floppy *Choppy *Mopple *Foople *Coco *Nats *Syrup *Tarte *Chiffon *Chyper *Coffret *Poutpouri *Hummy *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabiy *Ai *Ribbon *Glassan *PhanPhan *Aloalo *Pafu *Aroma *Mythiry *Morary *Majiry *Fabiry Villians *Discordia *Pluto *DakuDaku *ZetsuZetsu *SensoSenso *NegaNega *JikoJiko *SaiaSaia *NamaNama *AkanAkan Movie Exclusive *Aya/Cure Romance *Mion/Cure Lucky Recurring Characters *Ayumi/Cure Echo *EnEn *Gurereu *Yumeta Trivia *You can say that there are two Cures with the same names **Haruka and Sakura have the same Cure names **The other Cures just call the two Cure Floras their civillian names in the all stars movie **Or they just prefer to call the teammates their Flora ***Like the Go!Princess PreCure team will call their Flora only and the rest call her Haruka ***The same with Hyper PreCure team *This is the begginig of the Next Level Franchise *The storyline may be based from Ever After High's storyline **Mion refuses to follow her destiny as a Cure like how Raven refusea to follow her destiny as the next Evil Queen ***Coincidently both have purple as their theme color **Aya and Apple both wanted the other one to follow their destinies **The PreCure Book may be based on the Storybook.of Legends **The Cure Keys look like the Keys from the said series ***It may also resemble My Little Pony's key in which they used it to save their universe *All characters will get a spoken line *When the Cures all went into the underworld,Chinen Miyuki,Sagara Seiji and Nanase Yui form a group called MYStic. **This group is similar to 6kids,a band in Usagi's fan series that they only appear for only a short period during the story. **Hojokawa Jullianna and Hojokawa Carlo doesn't approve this team. Category:UsagiKawausaHishikawa Category:Pretty Cure All Stars